


A Good Liar

by PrettyOkayGatsby



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, It's actually pretty terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyOkayGatsby/pseuds/PrettyOkayGatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the thing is Patrick is a good liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Liar

But the thing is Patrick is a good liar.

He knows how to twist his lips _just right_ and how wide to make his eyes and how sweet to make his words that no one ever questions pure, perfect little Patrick Stump.

So when Pete and Ashlee start dating, he's armed and ready. He clasps them both on the shoulder and smiles and pretends that his heart doesn't break every time they look at each other. Instead he smiles and sings the love songs Pete writes for someone who isn't him and waits for it to be his turn.

_he doesn't know yet, but it never will be._

Because this can't possibly be forever, right?

It always seems like that at the start but there's no way she's forever. Because it's supposed to be them.

It has to be.


End file.
